Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad
by Abrilli
Summary: Rukia asociaba la muerte con sangre y gritos. Entonces cuando alguien moría de frío Rukia podía pensar que esa persona solo estaba durmiendo.
1. Blancanieves

**Notas:** leves spoilers para el tomo 11 del manga (episodio 32 del anime). Este fanfic tendría más sentido si se tiene conocimiento de lo que ocurre en el capítulo 201 del manga (pero en realidad no hay spoilers y no es necesario saber lo que pasa allí).

¡Las reviews me hacen muy feliz!

**Blancanieves **

Rukia siempre amó la nieve.

Para los habitantes de Inuzuri el invierno era sinónimo de infierno. Y eso era entendible pues las vestimentas allí eran escasas y lo último que las viviendas podían ser llamadas era "acogedoras". Pero Rukia amaba la nieve aún cuando Renji y los demás se quejaran a cada instante y desearan que el invierno terminase.

Durante el día a Rukia le gustaba hacer conejos de nieve y dibujar en sus rostros distintas expresiones. En una ocasión llegó a hacer veinte conejos, cada uno con un rostro diferente al otro. Esa noche todos los conejos habían sido enterrados bajo la nieve a causa de una tormenta.

Durante la noche Rukia permanecía despierta hasta altas horas con sus huesos congelados y su estómago vacío. Pero en vez de odiar el invierno ella pensaba que era hermoso, silencioso, tranquilo e imponente. Rukia había visto muchas personas morir en Inuzuri y la mayoría de las veces las muertes habían sido a causa de peleas o simplemente una persona matando a la otra. Rukia entonces asociaba la muerte con sangre y gritos. Pero si alguien muriese de frío esa muerte sería silenciosa y limpia.

Cerca de la medianoche Renji se sentaba a su lado diciendo que no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Rukia sabía que él había estado durmiendo pero no decía nada cuando él colocaba su manta sobre los hombros de los dos y permanecía a su lado hasta que finalmente, no mucho después, ella iba a acostarse. Y Rukia pensaba, justo antes de dormir, que si algún día ella tuviese que matar a alguien, le gustaría hacerlo con frío porque así podría pensar que la persona solo estaba durmiendo.

oOoOo

La primera vez que vio a Byakuya no pudo evitar pensar en nieve. Él tenía un aura tan fría y majestuosa que Rukia se sentía tan inmóvil como en las noches de invierno. Pero a la vez había una tranquilidad y belleza en esa blancura que la atraía, y Rukia pensaba que así debía sentirse un devoto: adorando a un dios que a la vez temía.

Por ello Rukia nunca se acercaba mucho al hombre que ahora era su hermano, porque ella podía soportar el frío pero le atemorizaba congelarse. Y así ella lo observaba desde la distancia aún cuando él se encontraba a su lado.

Rukia no sabía mucho de Byakuya pero una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido era que al hombre le gustaba caminar entre los árboles de cerezo. A veces ella lo miraba desde lejos y era extraño que ese escenario encajara tan bien.

Había algo de deprimente y hermoso en observar los pétalos rosas cayendo alrededor de él, y Rukia no podía evitar pensar que era invierno y primavera a la vez.

oOoOo

La primera pelea real de Rukia como Shinigami con alguien que no fuera un Hollow fue en invierno.

Un hombre robusto y desaseado de la Undécima División la había atacado estando ebrio. Luego Rukia se enteró que el alcohol hacía que el hombre se sintiera sediento de sangre.

Estaba nevando y ella se encontraba sola. La silenciosa caída de los copos de nieve fue interrumpida por una ronca voz masculina y el característico sonido de una espada en movimiento.

Rukia trató de defenderse por unos minutos hasta que la pelea fue detenida por el Capitán Ukitake. Sin embargo, para ese entonces, ella había infligido una herida en su oponente.

Ella observó la sangre volviendo la nieve roja y la nieve volviendo la sangre blanca. El nuevo color formado hizo que recordara las flores de cerezo y por un instante ella olvidó si era invierno o primavera.

Rukia cayó de rodillas y sintió que el tiempo se detenía y que lo único que podía oír era el viento. Y, como en invierno, todo era hermoso, silencioso e imponente. Pero, a diferencia del invierno, Rukia no sintió tranquilidad alguna.


	2. Matrimonio

**Matrimonio**

No mucha gente se casaba en Rukongai, pero Rukia conoció a una mujer que se convirtió en la esposa de uno de los pocos buenos hombres que habitaba la zona. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa y callada, con rostro joven y sonrisa tímida. Ella murió pocos meses después de haberse casado.

"Cuando seamos adultos, quiero que Rukia sea mi esposa"

"¿Por qué tendría que casarse contigo? ¡Yo soy mucho mejor!"

Rukia trató de disimular su sonrojo mientras oía a sus amigos discutir, cada uno intentando convencer al otro de que él era el mejor candidato. Cuando la discusión se volvió muy ruidosa, Renji, quien era el único que se había mantenido callado, decidió intervenir.

"¿Qué tonterías están diciendo? ¡Ni siquiera tienen idea de lo que están hablando!"

De pronto todos callaron y un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar.

"Renji tiene razón, esta discusión es muy tonta"

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Rukia luego de que ésta rompiera el silencio. Ella los miraba con una mezcla de enojo y fastidio, pero pronto su rostro se suavizó.

"Yo soy la esposa de todos, ¿qué les parece?"

Con la excepción de Renji, todos parecían felices ante esta propuesta. Rukia sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y Renji se retiró murmurando algo sobre niños estúpidos.

Años después Rukia le hizo una propuesta al único esposo que le quedaba. Y ella esperaba que esa propuesta evitara que volviera a enviudar una vez más.

"Renji, convirtámonos en Shinigamis"


End file.
